Stranded-Chapter 2
~Ally's POV~ "Hey Ally did you miss me?"said Austin with that stupid smirk still on his face.Austin may be disgusting but he is good looking,i mean that's what all the girls at school say.He has blond hair,hazel eyes,and a very muscular body.He's wearing his signature whistle around his neck,Green high tops,black skinny jeans and a green and white striped shirt."No!why would you think I missed you?"I responded."Because you like me." "No I don't, I hate you,you idiot!" "Yes you do,I mean who wouldn't wanna get with this"he said as he showed his muscles and then I heard girls squealing like idiots behind me.I rolled my eyes and said"I don't wanna get with this"I said mocking him then I said"Anyway get out of my way Moon I have to get to my locker!"I screamed as I tried to push him,but rookie mistake I felt someone pull my hair and I fell to the ground with a loud thump."Never touch my boyfriend ever again and your lucky I went easy on you,dork!!"said a very angry Avery Hastings.The hallway grew quite.She's Austin's girlfriend,she has brown hair and brown eyes.If you thought I wouldn't hate anyone more then Austin then you were wrong.I hate Avery more then anything in the world she's a stupid witch that thinks she's so much prettier and better than anyone.She thinks Austin is always innocent even if she wasn't here when it started.Avery wasn't always like this,when we were in elementary she was so sweet and she was my friend until we entered middle school she just said she didn't want to be my friend because I was an ugly,dork.And then she humiliated me in front of everyone and I don't like talking about it, i haven't even Christy or Trish because I don't want them to hate me.Ever since that humiliation happened i hated her ever since."Are you ok Austie?Did that ugly troll hurt you?"Then the quietness in the hallway was broken and replaced with people bursting in laughter at me and I felt the tears starting to roll my cheek so I ran to my locker,put my books in and went to the music room.I always come here when I'm feeling sad or when I want to write and sing a song.This is my favorite room in the whole school,i call this room my practice room.The walls are yellow and the carpet is red,there is alot of instruments,a recording booth in the corner,and yellow couches. I'm about to sit on one of the couches until I see in the corner of my eye a beautiful,shiny brand new piano.I walk over to it and then I brush my fingers gently along the keys and then I sit down and play a soft melody.I love the way the music just gets my head up in the clouds and I forget about the rest if the world.Then I start to sing a sing a song, "Skies are crying, I am watching Catching tear drops in my hands Only silence as it's ending Like we never had a chance Do you have to make me feel like down But I am closer to the clouds up here As I go deeper and deeper into the song I just close my eyes an I feel like its just me,myself and I. You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Oh Oh Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper (Like a skyscraper) Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper'"' When I finish the last note i open my eyes again and smile."I should write that down."I said aloud and as i get my brown leather songbook/Diary which has an 'A' stitched to the front, i write all my songs and feelings in there and ohh i forgot to mention....NEVER TOUCh MY BOOK!Because if anyone reads i will die!!!I get pulled from my thoughts when I hear a pair of clapping behind me and the they say,"That was great!!"said....